


Run Like Hell

by theotherdoctor (blueharlequin)



Series: Bits and Pieces of Things [11]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Crossover, M/M, May Be Expanded Upon, Vampires, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/theotherdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Sam, Dean, and Benny form their own little family group as they find themselves in the middle of a different sort of apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Like Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the title goes to David Gilmour and Roger Waters of Pink Floyd. Set after the events in SPN of 8.10 "Torn and Frayed" but before Sam starts the trials. Canon divergent at that point.

“Fucking Zombies,” Dean muttered, as if he didn’t have enough things to worry about without the world suddenly going to hell and always being surrounded with fucking zombies. And it was fight, fight, move on, hide, fight, constantly, constantly. Shit, as if he hadn’t had enough of this in Purgatory. And there were always things to worry about. Cas was there with them unable to actually go back up and his angel radio eerily silent. His confusion showed, and he figured that somehow things had gotten messed up in Heaven. They weren’t prepared for the mess that the UnDead made of their system. Dean supposed Hell was probably having the same dilemma considering they hadn’t seen hide nor hair of a demon since this whole thing started. It pleased Dean just a little bit to know that Crowley was probably having a near constant bitch fit. I mean really? If you were already dead did it still count as murder when you ate someone alive? Cas had visibly blanched when he asked that question and Sam had figured out moments later that this whole ‘scenario’ wasn’t part of ‘The Plan.’ Cas was having a fucking freakout over the fact that God either didn’t exist or didn’t care. Dean had been through that shit once so he just smacked him upside the head and told him not to think about it.

Benny had rejoined them when all of this started. Sam had pulled his bitch face at that but soon got over it as reality had set in that they needed all the fighting help they could. The biggest problem there was suddenly the lack of human blood. Benny had tried out a few of the undead and had remarked, “disgusting” describing it like something akin to drinking spoiled milk. So not only did they have to deal with fucking zombies but the possibility of Benny vamping out on them. Dean finally gave in to the UST one evening and let the older man suck his blood. Sam probably would have murdered the both of them if he knew that had led to other things. Other things that had probably been repressed since he first met the vamp in Purgatory. Hell, it had surprised Dean. Alpha male that he was would have never thought that being on the receiving end of another man’s dick would be the best fuck he’d ever had in his life. And only he could one up it, a vampire of all things. He’d spread his legs and begged for it from a fucking monster. He swung his machete and the head flew off another corpse. “They just keep fucking coming,” he growled. There had to be somewhere around this god-forsaken place they could crash for the night.

* * *

_A few weeks ago …_

“Damn Benny, it’s good to see you again. When you got lost in that last group of geeks I thought that was it.”

“Don’t know how glad you goin’ ta be to see me now Dean. I got some bad news for ya. Fightin' through those things kinda took it out of me. Sort of runnin’ on empty here.”

Dean looked around the abandoned motel he had just cleared out. "Ah, hell. I am gonna regret this, but I knew it was comin' sooner or later." The younger man scratched his head and reluctantly gestured to towards one of the empty rooms. "I could..." he trailed off.

Benny's eyes narrowed and he sniffed the air before he remarked, "Little brother gone off for now?" He followed Dean into the room. "I reckon it'll be okay then."

“So how do you want to do this? Cause I swear if you try to drain me I’m going cut off your head.” Dean looked around the dingy bed room nervously, his eyes skipping over the bed.

Benny chuckled, “I ain’t that far gone yet. Standing okay? Maybe that won’t feel so ...” The unspoken word ‘sexual' hanging in between them.

Dean cocked his eyebrow, “Yeah ... as much as I don’t want anyone to think I’ve been bitten by geeks ... anywhere else might be ...”

“Yeah,” Benny breathed out, and this time it’s got a soft quality that Dean tried not to think about too hard. The vampire moved toward him and gingerly placed one hand on his hip and the other behind his neck. Dean couldn’t help think that it felt like they were about to kiss. Benny’s breath ghosted over his neck and he involuntarily shivered. He tired to relax as the man’s lips closed over his jugular. It still didn’t stop him from jerking up in pain as fangs pierced his flesh.

“Fuck Benny, watch the teeth.” Dean leaned a little further back and was surprised as the older man followed him down. Losing his balance completely he tumbled onto the bed panting heavily. He knew the vampire hadn’t drunk that much so he tilted his head back and offered his neck once again. Dean didn’t expect the jolt of pleasure that shot through him as the vampire covered his body with his and dove back in to nuzzle at his throat before sliding his teeth back in. This time the younger man was prepared for it and he surprised himself when a small moan escaped his lips. He felt a cold hand slide up his hip under his shirt and come to rest on his side, reflex made him haul back and try and punch the vamp. The older man dodged and pulled back looking a little addled. “What the fuck was that?” Dean growled indignantly.

“Sorry bro, instinct. Most of the willing ones I’ve had like a little seduction.” He thumbed at a drop of blood on his lips.

Dean swallowed involuntary as he followed Benny’s tongue with his eyes. “Well, I’m not a girl so you don’t have to pull that shit with me.”

The vampire grinned, “Weren’t all girls.”

Dean’s eyes widened as he processed this information and looked at the man hovering over him. Benny watched as his gaze uncertainly flicked down, then back up to his lips. The vamp smirked and pressed his advantage. He dipped his head down and captured Dean’s lips with his own. The younger man stiffened momentarily before yielding. Dean could taste his own blood in the monster’s mouth and he felt a thrill of arousal race through him. His arms went around the older man and clutched at him desperately as they ground themselves against each other. This time he let Benny run his hands under his shirt and he even lifted himself up as the vampire pulled it off over his head. The older man’s tongue swiped over the bite on his neck and he heard him rumble, “Wanted ya, been wantin’ ya since the first time I laid eyes on ya.” Dean threw his head back as Benny’s mouth found one of his nipples and at the same time his hand gently squeezed him though his jeans. The older man popped open the button and he felt the vamp grin against his stomach as he discovered Dean wasn’t wearing any underwear. The hunter bit his lip sharply to keep quiet as the next moment his cock was engulfed in warm wet heat. Benny sucked him like a pro and he felt his jeans being dragged off impatiently.

This was going much too quickly for Dean’s piece of mind but he couldn’t help a gasp of approval when he felt a spit slick finger worm its way inside of him. “Fuck Benny!”

“I’m tryin.’” Came the older man’s reply and it dawned on the hunter that he was really doing this. He was going to let the vampire fuck him and for a moment he thought to pull away. However, the next moment Dean’s brain melted. A second finger joined the other inside of him and Benny did something that caused the young man to see stars. His hands fisted in the sheets and he came with barely a strangled cry to warn the other man. Moments later he heard a low chuckle as the vampire pulled away and rummaged through his bag he had dropped on the floor earlier.

Dean watched bonelessly from the bed as he opened a bottle of lube. “That’s a little convenient,” he said suspiciously.

Benny cocked his eyebrow at him, “Eh, even I get the urge once in a while. Don’t tell me ya don’t have something in your pack for that as well.”

Dean grinned but he didn’t deny it. Depending on how this went he might be looking for more pretty soon. The vampire shrugged off his jacket and shirt and knelt between Dean’s legs. The hunter looked on as he unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. Dean swallowed thickly as Benny slicked up his erection and positioned himself. The older man muttered to him as he looped his arm under one of Dean’s legs and pulled it up, “How da ya want this?”

“Fuck if I know,” Dean snarked back. “Just do it!”

Benny graced him with a feral smile, and even through it contained his human teeth Dean still shivered in response. Without warning, the older man pushed forward, impaling him on his cock. Dean had just enough presence of mind to clap his hand over his mouth to muffle his shout of surprise and pain. They may have cleared the building but there were still zombies outside and the room wasn’t exactly soundproof. Suddenly Dean was infinitely grateful that he had sent Cas to find Sam. The young man’s awareness slammed back as Benny pulled back and thrust back in. The older man ran his blunt teeth over the bite on his neck; Dean gasped and arched back against him. Benny chuckled and the hunter knew he was a masochist the next moment when he tightened his legs around the older man and clenched around him. Benny grabbed him just under his knees using them as leverage and stroked into him relentlessly. The vamp grunted softly as Dean urged him on. “Harder, damn it! I can take it.” The younger man felt a mixture of confusion, need and disbelief. It was painful but at the same time it felt good and he wanted more. Dean squeezed harder and smirked with some satisfaction as Benny growled and surged forward.

“Ya like it rough don't ya?” Dean made an intelligible noise of agreement and keened as the vamp stroked his cock roughly in response.

“Come on, come on Benny, give it to me!” The hunter begged. He wanted it to go on and at the same time he was so wound up he wanted it to stop. Abruptly the older man bit down on his neck again and that was it for Dean. He came helplessly, his back bowed and his cum splattering in thick over Benny's hand and his stomach. The young man ground his teeth together in an effort to keep quiet and because he needed some sensation to counteract the panicked feeling of ecstasy he was falling through.

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned this fic for them to run into Rick's group.


End file.
